Arryc Ashvale
Arryc Ethan Ashvale '(Styled ''"Lord Blackwood" or "Arryc Blackwood") is the son of Ethan, Lord Ashfort and his mistress, Lady Danica Blackfyre of Stormwind. Although he was born out of wedlock, Arryc's father chose to legitimize him, creating a scandal that would nearly destroy his marriage. On the death of his uncle, David Blackfyre, Arryc became the 9th Earl of Blackwood. Founder and President of the Ashvale Trust, the Danica Blackfyre Art Academy, and numerous other trusts, Arryc divides his time between his charitable works, Stormwind's house of nobles, and the Kingdom's military, in which he holds an Officer's rank of Knight-Captain. Knighted on the field of battle for valor during an engagement on Draenor, Lord Blackwood was to be officially inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse, making him the sixth Earl of Blackwood to hold that honor and carrying on a proud tradition. He was officially listed as Killed In Action while serving on Draenor during the Fourth War, though his remains were never recovered. Arryc is survived by two sons, Arryc Ashvale II, who has inherited the Earldom of Blackwood, and Janos Arryc Mara, a legitimized bastard, born of his affair with Erzsibet Mara. Titles Only hereditary titles in the Stormwind Peerage are listed herein. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tall and athletic, he appears quite fit, but not overly muscular. With steel-grey eyes, chiseled features, and a perfect smile, he would likely be considered handsome by most standards. His dark hair has grown a bit long, several loose strands often obstructing his eyes. He appears to be no older than twenty--perhaps even younger when he is clean-shaven. His posture, refined speech, and mannerisms suggest that he was well-educated, and certainly an aristocrat. He wears no jewelery, save for a wedding band on his left hand, and a truesilver lord's signet on his right. The ring bears the sigil of the house of Ashvale, and appears to be very old. Personality Arryc has often been described as being honorable to a fault. Driven to excel in every undertaking, he holds himself to high standards in an effort to prove himself a better man than his father. Haunted by the actions of his father and the circumstances of his birth, Arryc suffered quietly for years--never voicing a single complaint and gracefully accepting his position during his youth. Raised among paladins, he has a great respect for the Knights of the Silver Hand, and the Church of the Holy Light. His marriage and the physical intimacy which came with it have changed him a great deal for the better, and inspired him to work even harder toward giving his family a brighter future. Elated to learn that she was carrying their first child, Arryc has been in brighter spirits than most have ever seen him. Having traveled very little during his childhood, Arryc has recently taken interest in exploration, and hunting the most dangerous beasts on the continent of Pandaria. After visiting the temple at Kun-Lai, he has developed a profound respect for the Pandaren monks, and plans to study their ways. Athletic, even in his youth, Arryc continues to observe a daily regimen of intense, physical training. His routine includes running, swimming, climbing, horsemanship, hand-to-hand combat, and mastery of a myriad of weapons. While continued education has kept his mind as well-honed as his body, Arryc generally prefers rigorous physical activity over hours of book study. Like his lord father, Arryc has trouble doing anything in moderation, and his fondness for fine wine and dwarven ale has led some to be concerned. Thus far, he has managed to show a great deal of restraint with regard to drink, and his daily routine has kept him in far better physical shape than his father was ever in. Relationships Personal Relationships After his father's death in the siege of Icecrown, Arryc was without many close relationships. Largely despised by his step mother as the product of Lord Ethan's infidelity, Arryc devoted himself to the Light and its virtues. He once held a tremendous respect for paladins and hoped to become one before seeing them at their very worst in Stormwind. Arryc was briefly reunited with his uncle, David Blackfyre, and much to his surprise, the Earl took him under his wing. With no children of his own, David began mentoring the young man in an effort to prepare him for the many responsibilities he would inherit. To help him establish his own household within the walls of Stormwind, Westvale House (Formerly belonging to Arryc's mother) was settled upon him, along with an income of 5% of the Blackfyre Silver Mines, and 25% of the vinyard formerly owned by his mother. Romantic Involvements Unlike his half-brother who by the age of twenty, had more than a dozen lovers, Arryc had never been romantically involved with anyone until recently, when he began courting. A woman ten years his senior, she was both a divorcee and mother of two children from that marriage. While many thought this highly inappropriate, Arryc found himself enamoured with her and eventually proposed marriage. The two were married on the evening of December 21st, 623 K.C. with his uncle's blessing and spent their honeymoon at the country estate of Rivergrove. It is now confirmed that Arryc had a brief affair with Erzsibet Mara, Countess of Myrewood while the two were serving together on Draenor. Lady Myrewood seems to have inadvertantly confirmed this rumor, and according to some sources, she is carrying the Earl's bastard. History Born out of wedlock in August of 603 K.C. As the bastard child of two aristocrats, Arryc was initially given his mother's family name, Blackfyre. Though he was born in Stormwind's wealthy Cathedral district, Arryc's mother died from complications just hours after his birth and the boy spent the first six months of his life in the care of his wet nurse. When he was old enough to travel, his father had him brought to The Ashfort in Tirisfal, where much to his wife's dismay, he insisted on raising the boy beside their own and making him legitimate. In light of her husband's infidelity and the sin the child represented, Melysa initially refused to care for Arryc as if he were her own. She forced his father to hire separate servants and tutors, and demanded that she see the child as little as possible. As a result, Arryc spent much of his childhood in a separate wing of The Ashfort, and was never allowed a seat at the family table during formal affairs. Early Years Having spent much of his childhood knowing that he was the source of discontent within his father's marriage, Arryc often made himself scarce, opting instead to focus on his education. Despite the circumstances of his birth, Arryc was afforded a very good education at his lord father's insistence. Once able to read and write, Arryc began studying the histories of the seven Kingdoms, mathematics, science, and everything else one might have expected a high born child to learn. Like all members of the house of Ashvale, Arryc was a member of the Church of the Holy Light from the day he was born, and thus expected to study the three virtues. Raised in the household of two noble paladins, Arryc decided when he was very young that he would follow their path. He studied the Holy scriptures, canon law, and took great interest in the Book of Proverbs. At the age of nine, Arryc informed his father of his desire to become a Knight of the Silver Hand, and would begin his paladin training at just ten years old. The Fall of Ashfort City Arryc was no more than a squire's age when Ashfort City came under siege by the forsaken, and his family announced that they would be forced to flee the land. During the months that followed, Arryc would face the forsaken in battle for the first time, and though those months resulted in many tragedies, he often regards them as a turning point in his life. Life As a Ward With no property or wealth of his own, after his father's death in battle, Arryc became a ward of his step mother, and would journey with her household to the Arathi Highlands. Despite her initial hatred of the boy, and the many years in which she treated him poorly, the pair were eventually reconciled, though not in the way Arryc had expected. The reconciliation came as a result of the first of Arryc's three trials in the path to becoming a Knight of the Order of the Crimson Fist. His mentor at the time, Sir Duncan Maclear insisted that he spend however much time was needed in getting to know his father's widow so that he might better understand her views, and learn to respect them. This of course was to be a test of the virtue of respect, and the relationship Arryc now has with Lady Melysa reflects how successful he was. Military Service The Final Siege of Ashfort City Arryc served under his half-brother, James Ashvale as an Officer in the Ashfort Regiment during the final attempt to retake their house's ancestral seat, the Ashfort. Arryc was only eighteen years old, and is said to have slain more than a dozen of the forsaken after breaking through to the Castle's courtyard. The Siege of Orgrimmar Just weeks before his 20th birthday, Arryc travelled with Seastone's forces to Tiragarde Keep, where they would later engage the Kor'Kron in a number of skirmishes throughout Durotar and the Northern Barrens. Arryc served under Sir Varyc Marwyn, Champion of Seastone, and is said to have slain at least three Kor'Kron in single combat. He held the rank of Captain in the Seastone Regiment, and worked closely with the Darkspear Rebellion to cut off Kor'Kron supply lines. He suffered a minor wound during one such engagement, and much to everyone's surprise, the young would-be paladin was able to use the Light to heal himself and continue fighting. The campaign in Durotar against the Kor'Kron supply lines also marked the public reconciliation of his relationship with his former guardian, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. It was there that Melysa publicly acknowledged him as her late husband's sole heir, embracing the young man as family for the first time. Many believe that the Countess only did so for financial reasons, and wished to have him legitimized because it would make him heir to his uncle's title and fortune, but their relationship does seem to have improved a great deal since their return from Durotar. Legitimacy Through Lady Melysa's efforts and his late father's wishes, Arryc was finally given his father's name by Royal decree on October 18th, 623 K.C. As a result of this recognition, he was instantly made first in line to the Earldom of Blackwood by virtue of his uncle, David Blackfyre, who had no surviving male heirs of his own. As per the agreement, Arryc was required to swear fealty to High King, Varian Wrynn, officially making the house of Ashvale vassals of Stormwind. For Arryc, who spent much of his life with no money, no land of his own, and no prospect of ever inheriting anything as a bastard, his elevation, and the knowledge that he would inherit his Uncle's great title and fortune has been understandably overwhelming. Marriage Prospects and the Life of an Aristocrat Shortly after his recognition, Lady Melysa began making inquiries among Stormwind's noble families in search of a bride for Arryc. The matter was quickly put to a halt by Arryc's Uncle, who insisted that it should be his duty to find the boy a suitable marriage. Because he was heir to the Earldom of Blackwood, Arryc's Uncle believed he should settle for nothing less than the daughter of a family of equal rank and station. It was initially suggested that he marry Lady Margaret Sutton, but her father, the 8th Duke of Newcastle refused the marriage. The refusal did not seem to bother Arryc in the least, and he later expressed to his uncle that Lady Margaret was as vicious as she was beautiful. On October 29th, 623 K.C. Arryc was invited to attend a banquet with his Uncle in Castle Rock, hosted by Henry Sutton IV, who had just returned from Pandaria. At dinner, the Duke suggested a number of eligible brides from prominent Stormwind families, confirming David Blackfyre's belief that the circumstances of his birth were no longer relevant, and his inheritance would be the key to marrying well. It was also suggested that Arryc continue his paladin training at Stormwind's Cathedral and be anointed by one of its own Bishops. To that end, Lady Melysa (Then serving as Grand Knight of the first Congregation of the Silver Hand) would make the arrangements. Life In Stormwind Aspiring Author Having been raised by two noble paladins, Arryc recently announced his desire to publish the book he had been writing since shortly after his half-brother's death. Despite her own misgivings, and a desire that Lord Ethan's many infidelities not be published in a book that would bring further shame to her, the Countess has reluctantly supported his decision to do so. The book's subject matter deals primarily with applying the Light's virtues to governing one's lands and people, and not allowing one's self to be consumed by greed and the lust for power as so many nobles have. The book was never finished. Knight of the Church On the night of November 16th, 623 K.C. Arryc and many others were called upon to secure Northshire Abbey when it was believed that rogue paladins once belonging to the Congregation of the Silver Hand intended to defy the Council of Bishops and meet illegally. Arryc was given a field commission to serve the Clergy of the Holy Light as a Knight of the Church, and was among those who guarded the Hall of Arms. The Situation in Westfall After seeking out Mother Confessor, Elyona Gaius and learning of the fight that erupted in Westfall between the First Regiment and members of the Dominion of the Sun, Arryc rode out to assist members of the Clergy. Life At Westvale House Despite all his uncle's promises to visit often, Arryc has spent much of his time in solitude, and rarely spoke to any of the house servants. For Arryc, life at his mother's house has been a journey through history as he learns more about the woman he never knew, and her relationship with his lord father. Despite his new station and the wealth that comes with it, Arryc often finds himself missing the simple life he had at Seastone. Charity Unmarried, and with little use for his new income, Arryc decided to form his own charitable trust in the interest of educating the children orphaned by the recent years of war. With the aid of his Uncle's lawyers, The Ashvale Trust was formed early in November, and its proceeds have gone to hiring tuitors for the Stormwind Orphanage, and helping the children get on their feet once they reach adulthood, and are no longer able to live at the orphanage. At Arryc's own insistence, in addition to teaching them how to read and write, the tuitors hired by the Ashvale Trust also educate the children in the Light's virtues. Arryc has also donated land to the Church and constructed a new Chapel in Duskwood, which he dedicated to his uncle, a former paladin of the Silver Hand. Marriage Arryc married in a small, private ceremony held on the 21st of December, 623 K.C. at the chapel outside Castle Blackfyre in Duskwood. The ceremony was performed by Elyona Gaius, and witnessed by Arryc's uncle, the Earl of Blackwood. Their honeymoon was spent at the quiet, country estate of Rivergrove, where their first child was soon conceived. Earl of Blackwood Arryc became the 9th Earl of Blackwood on January 26th, 624 K.C. When his uncle, David Blackfyre was accidentally killed during a joust. Despite having grown quite fond of the estate at Rivergrove, Arryc and his wife moved into Castle Blackfyre within the month, and Lady Ashvale set herself to the task of making it their home. The House of Nobles Since inheriting his uncle's titles, Arryc has regularly attended meetings of Stormwind's House of Nobles, earning a reputation for honesty and a desire to improve the lot of the commonwealth. With the Duke of Newcastle as his mentor, Arryc has quickly discovered how Stormwind's aristocracy earned its reputation for corruption and continues to work against such corruption, despite having made enemies of such men. Due to the circumstances of his birth, Arryc is often regarded by his peers with a mixture of skepticism and disdain. Although he loathes attending sessions of the house of nobles, Arryc sees it as his duty, and dedicates himself to it as strongly as any other responsibility he has undertaken. Recent Activity Arryc recently traveled to Pandaria with the Earl of Sutton Vale, where the two spent nearly a month hunting some of the most dangerous beasts on the continent with nothing but spears and their wits. Unwilling to hire a guide, Lord Sutton insisted that the two of them could reach the summit of Kun-Lai on foot. Unfortunately, they would spend nearly a week lost in the mountains. Attended by the monks at Kun-Lai, both men were treated for frostbite and remained for a week as guests. Arryc instantly took interest in their style of combat, and after his return to the Eastern Kingdoms, hired a pandaren master to continue his training. Arryc has recently expressed his desire to adopt both children from his wife's previous marriage. While neither child may inherit his titles due to Stormwind's laws of hereditary peerage, Arryc has come to care for them as if they were his own children, and insists that they should have the very best education. He has already begun to train young Orion in an effort to prepare him for the duties of a squire, and has every confidence that he will earn a Knighthood when he comes of age. He plays chess almost daily with Rose, and much to his dismay, the clever little girl has become a ruthless opponent, beating him numerous times in recent months. A Son and Heir In August of 624 K.C. Lady Ashvale gave birth to a healthy son, named Arryc David James Ashvale. The infant is the sole heir to the Earldom of Blackwood. Death In Combat? In his desire to serve King and Country as all men of his line, Arryc joined Lady Myrewood and several other aristocrats of Duskwood in leading troops on Draenor against the Iron Horde. During operations in Shadowmoon Valley, Arryc and his entire escort were ambushed by orcs and never returned to their assigned outpost. More than a month later, Arryc was declared killed in action by Alliance High Command, although his remains were not recovered at the time of the report. Bones believed to Arryc's own were recovered by Anne Ashvale and her strike force after decimating the orcish camp in which he was a prisoner, but sightings of a man matching Lord Arryc's description have been reported in various locations throughout Shadowmoon Valley. The bones were later analyzed by a Stormwind Mage, and were determined to be those of another man. While his true fate remains unknown, his family seems to have accepted High Command's findings, and Arryc's son stands to lawfully inherit his land and titles. Rumors have begun to circulate, regarding an affair with Lady Myrewood, and some believe that the Earl is indeed alive, but having so dishonored himself by laying with another woman, simply chose not to come home. An Uncertain Legacy With the birth of the child Lady Erzsibet was carrying and his subsequent legitimization by Royal Decree, there has been some dispute as to whether or not Arryc intended to divorce Lady Ashvale when he returned from active duty on Draenor. Vicious rumors regarding Lady Ashvale's own alleged infidelity have begun to circulate throughout Stormwind and it is believed by some that Arryc Ashvale II is not Arryc's son at all, but a bastard, born of an affair with her current husband. As a result of such rumors, Lady Erzsibet has announced her intent to press her son's claim on Arryc's lands, titles and wealth--a claim that is believed by many to be stronger that Arryc II's. While the resent Earl's supporters insist that such rumors are little more than a conspiracy, authored by Erzsibet herself, there are many who see her's hasty marriage so soon after Arryc's death as proof of the allegations that she held a lover before the Earl's death. Absent any conclusive proof either way, the matter has yet to be decided. Coat of Arms After inheriting his uncle's titles, Arryc registered a new coat of arms with Stormwind's Officer of Arms. In honor of his maternal lineage, he has adopted the motto of their house "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" and quarters the Blackfyre arms with his own. '''The Arms: Per Bend Sable, the Ashfort (Ashvale); a Tower (Blackfyre); Charged on a Bend Argent a Holy Cross Or. The Crest: An Earl's Coronet. The Supporters: Two Lions Rampant. The Motto: "Bravery Alone Is Not Enough" Trivia *Since his arrival in Stormwind, Arryc has been involved in numerous charities outside The Ashvale Trust, most of which are in some way affiliated with the Church of the Holy Light. *Having practiced for hours every day since he was twelve years old, Arryc has become a masterful swordsman, and wields most weapons with deadly skill. *While he has completed his trials, demonstrating his skill in combat, ability to call upon the Holy Light, and a masterful understanding of the paladins way of life, Arryc was never inducted as a Knight of the Silver Hand and seems to have abandoned that pursuit altogether in light of the controversy surrounding the numerous incarnations of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. *When asked to comment regarding the present state of the Silver Hand, Arryc stated: "The Silver Hand of my father's time is but a memory. The paladinhood has changed, and not for the better from what I have witnessed." Category:Characters Category:House of Ashvale Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Order of the Crimson Fist Category:Ashvale Trust Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club Category:Politicians Category:Monks Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Deceased Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian